MCTeams
MCTeams is a collection of MineHQ servers developed by FrozenOrb Interactive. MCTeams compromises of 2 servers, MCTeams, also known as MCTeams Main, and MCTeams Elite, in which both incorporate multiple game-modes of PvP and survival and elements of player economics. Being inspired by MCPVP's Raid, MCTeams is much similar to MCPVP's edition. Purchasable features and availability MCTeams MCTeams is a server that poses players to survive in a harsh environment in determining intent to protect resources obtained from the generated Minecraft map from other individuals. In this anarchist society, natural acts are created in order to "raid," or steal, resources and wealth from others, including raiding, engaging in PvP combat, tracking, and teaming, in which all of these features and game-modes are abundant on the server to achieve one vague objective: prospering. One commonly used feature in PvP combat is soup, also known as mushroom stew or insta-soup, as it heals 3.5 hearts instantly when consumed, lengthening PvP battles when used in such. A tracking feature allows players to find others by using trackers, which contain special blocks that emit geometric planes and can inform the player using it information about players, if any, that might be contained in the planes. Another feature, one that unites players to engage in tasks together, is teams, in which engaging in PvP combat with a team is called teaming. The map on MCTeams is fully editable, except spawn, creating an environment in which player-made bases can be raided by other opposing enemies. The economy is dynamically generated by the consumption, distribution, and production of goods by players throughout the map,a 15,000 block by 15,000 block area in which player activity takes place, where players trade using the de facto currency, gold, or gold ingots. 'Gameplay' 'PvP Gamemodes' '1v1' Main article: 1v1 'Free-for-all (FFA)' Main article: Free-for-all 'Teaming' Main article: Teaming 'Features' 'Economy' Main article: Economy 'Mob capturing' Main article: Mob capturing 'Salvaging' Main article: Salvaging 'Soup' Main article: Soup 'Teams' Main article: Team 'Tracking' Main article: Tracking 'Warps' Main article: Warp 'XP bottling' Main article: XP bottling MCTeams Elite MCTeams Elite, released on December 27, 2013, is a sister server and spin-off of MCTeams. Both differ with the allowance of certain resources that dominantly stimulate aspects of the server environment, but although this, both contain the equivalent concept of an anarchist society. This alteration of gameplay creates what is considered to be a more harsh environment, as resources are more difficult to obtain. Features that are deactivated to execute such task include the disabling of potions and enchantments on armor and weapons, except for the Unbreaking enchantment. The map of MCTeams Elite is smaller in size, a 10,000 by 10,000 block area, than that of MCTeams, which allows tracking systems to cover the whole map with fewer resources, and, thus, allows bases to be more frequently raided. 'Gameplay' 'PvP Game-modes' MCTeams Elite contains the same game-modes of PvP as the game-modes of its sister server, MCTeams. 'Features' As MCTeams Elite compromises of equivalent features to MCTeams except for such that are disabled, there are no unique additional features. 'Disabling of potions' All potions are disabled due to their value in PvP combat, namely strength potions, which increase attack damage done to other opponents, and swiftness potions, which increase faster strafing movements. 'Disabling of enchantments' All possible enchantments and combinations of enchantments to armor and weapons, except for the Unbreaking enchantment, which increases the durability of an item to which it is applied, are disabled due to their value of increasing attack damage done to other opponents and reducing attack damage received from other opponents. Although this, enchantments are still enabled in other cases and are able to be applied to tools, such as pickaxes, axes, shovels, and fishing rods. 'Disbandment' On March 29, 2014 verification, MCTeams Elite was formally disbanded from the MineHQ network and disassembled for reasons unstated by FrozenOrb Interactive employees in community address statements. Although official reasons are not given, it is popularly inferred that the server was removed due to a dramatic decrease of player popularity during the second map of 1.7. Loss of player interest may have been affected due to less offering features than its sister server MCTeams Main. Official community address statements were supplied by three employees of FrozenOrb Interactive, [[Jonathan_Halterman|Jonathan itsjhalt Halterman]], [[Marcel_Castillo|Marcel Stimpay Castillo]], and LazyLemons, in response to a player thread on the MineHQ Forum about the server and the struggles of MineHQ. Many synonymous threads about the disappearance of MCTeams Elite occurred around the same period of the server's disbandment. Jonathan Halterman commented that the server would be deleted for the remainder of time on the second map of 1.7 but did not definitely assure of any resuscitation after. The Ghost of Elite, a named iron golem, appeared in the MineHQ hub in response to the deletion of MCTeams Elite. Development 'MCTeams' 'MCTeams Elite'